Sai vs Amaii
Nachdem Benten Naginatas Getreue beschwohren hat, greifen diese die versammelten Jinchuriki, Kage und Kane samt Leibwächter an. Amaii greift dabei Sai an. Amaii meint, dass das Nibi Ame gehöre und zieht sein Schwert, was Sai erwiedert. In der Luft prallen meherere Male mit ihren Schwertern gegeneinander, wobei beide ebenbürtig scheinen. Als die Gegner sich trennen streckt Amaii seinen Arm nach Sai aus und schleudert eine Haifischbombe in Sais Richtung. Sai hält sein Schwert dagegen und will Shunshin benutzen, jedoch schleudert Amaii sein Schwert in die Richtung, in die Sai ausweichen wollte und benutzt eine zweite Haifischbombe. Durch den Treffer erleidet Sai nur leichte Verletzungen, da er kurz vor dem Auftreffen des Geschosses die Wirkung mit einem Tai-Jutsu veringern konnte. Amaii ist begeistert vom Kampf und schreit, er würde sich für die Wunde, die ihm im bisherigen Verlauf der Schlacht zugefügt wurde, an Sai rächen, worauf er einen Satz zurück macht und sich sein Schwert wieder schnappt. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch erscheint Amaii auf einmal neben Sai und schlägt zu, dieser kann mit einem Sprung in die Luft ausweichen, doch es folgt sofort ein zweiter Angriff, den Sai aber blocken kann. Darauf macht der Espada mehr Druck und drängt seinen Gegner zurück. Nachdem Amaii seinen Gegner weiter provoziert hat, geht der Kampf mit einem Schwertduell weiter, worauf der Kane wieder die Fingerzeichen für eine Haifischbombe formt, welche Sai mit seinem Schwert blockieren will, jedoch ist das Geschoss zu seiner Überraschung schneller, so dass er in letzter Minute ausweichen muss. Der Kane erscheint gleich wieder hinter seinem Gegner und schlägt zu. Sais Block kommt zu spät und er wird an der Schulter verletzt. Amaii landet wieder auf dem Boden und will Sai einen neuen Angriff zeigen - das, was zuerst wie ein normaler Wasserstrahl aussieht, ist eine Wasserdrachenbombe. Sai bemerkt, dass die Attacke auch die anderen Kämpfer treffen könnte, doch dies scheint Amaii wenig zu kümmern, so dass er seine Attacke mit voller Wucht auf Sai feuert. Sai fängt die Bombe mit seinem Körper ab, jedoch kommt er unbeschadet heraus - er hat nun seinen Biju Gewand der 0-Schwänzigen Form aufgesetzt. Als Amaii sieht, dass sein Gegner in seiner stärksten Form ist, meint er, dass er sich nun auch verwandeln will, zieht sein Schwert und trinkt eine Flasche aus. Es werden grosse Mengen an Energie freigesetzt, als Amaiis verwandelte Form zum Vorschein kommt. Darauf stösst Amaii ein vernichtendes Geheul aus, welches Schockwellen entfesselt und rast auf Sai zu. Bevor dieser reagieren kann, ist der Kane auch schon vor ihm und stösst ihn mit einem gewaltigen Schlag weg. Als Sai fällt, erscheint Amaii auch schon hinter ihm, tritt ihn hoch und schlägt ihn mit seiner Kralle wieder gegen den Boden. Doch zu Amaiis Überraschung erholt sich Sai schnell wieder, erscheint hinter ihm und benutzt Raiton Ken no Jutsu. Dennoch kann Amaii den Angriff grösstenteils abwehren und erscheint wieder, um Sai zu sagen, dass ihm dieser Kampf nun grösstes Vergnügen bereitet. Nach einem Schlagabtausch kann Sai Amaiis Kralle festhalten und greift mit einem Schwertstreich an, so dass Amaii einen Schnitt quer über die Brust erleidet. Amaii reisst sich von seinem Gegner los, macht einen Überschlag und tritt zu, Sai kann dem Angriff entkommen, doch der Kane erscheint wieder hinter ihm und kann, obwohl Sai rechtzeitig blockt, ihn zu Boden werfen und stürzt sich auf ihn. Doch Sai ist bereit und wehrt den Schlag ab. Beide machen eine Drehung und schlagen zu, doch auf einmal benutzt Amaii eine neue Attacke - er schiesst Stacheln, die ihm bei der Verwandlung an den Armen gewachsen waren, aus seinem Oberarm ab. Sai erleidet mittleren Schaden und ist weiterhin kampffähig, was Amaii überrascht. Nachdem beide einander provoziert haben, treffen beide wieder in einem heftigen Schwertkampf aufeinander. Als Sai schwächelt, schickt Amaii ihn mit einem Tritt fort und setzt mit einem weiteren Schlag aus einer Luftrolle nach. Der Jinchuriki wird allmählich schwächer und bricht neben einem Trümmerstück zusammen und Amaii springt heran. Auf einmal packt Sai Amaiis Arm und schlitzt mit seinem Schwert quer über seinen Körper. Durch den starken, plötzlichen Angriff scheint Amaii besiegt, richtet sich aber wieder auf und brüllt, dass er nicht verlieren wird, worauf er sich an seine Geschichte und seine Suche nach Kraft erinnert. Amaii streckt seinen Arm aus und schlägt Sai mit aller Wucht in die Brust, so dass diese aufgerissen wird. Sai fällt zurück kan sich jedoch abfangen und konzentriert sein Chakra auf die Heilungskräfte seines Bijuu. Amaii hohlt eine weitere Flasche heraus und meint, dass er das zwar nicht überleben wird, aber so immerhin siege, seine Hände reißen auf und es entstehen riesige Krallen aus Chakra in der Luft. Mit all den Krallen greift er Sai an. Dieser blockt zwar, erleidet aber trotzdem grossen Schaden. Doch Sai ist noch nicht besiegt - er richtet sich auf und zerstört eine der Krallen mit einem Schwertstreich. Der Jinchuriki meint, er sei hierhergekommen, um ihn, Yugi und Naginata zu besiegen. Er wechselt vom Chakraüberzug in die 2-Schwänzige Chakraform. Die Gegner Rasen auf einander zu und Sai durchbohrt Amaii mit Nekodzume. Kategorie:Artikel Kategorie:Hauptkategorie Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Kämpfe Kategorie:Kampf Kategorie:YW2 Kategorie:Yard War Kategorie:7 Ninjaweltkrieg